1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speaker device capable of decreasing occurrence of an abnormal sound due to a collision of components with each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known an internal magnet type speaker device including a magnetic circuit including a plate-shaped magnet, a planar plate and a pot type yoke, and a vibrating system including a damper, a connecting member made of a resin material, a voice coil, a voice coil bobbin and a frame.
In such the speaker device, the connecting member in a substantially cylindrical shape is mounted to the voice coil bobbin in order to cover an outer peripheral wall of the voice coil bobbin. An inner peripheral edge portion of the damper is attached to an outer peripheral wall of the connecting member. Thus, when the speaker device is driven, the connecting member, which is supported by the damper, is vibrated in an axial direction of the speaker device together with the voice coil bobbin.
In such the speaker device, when an excessive driving signal larger than a withstand input is inputted to the voice coil, the voice coil bobbin largely moves in the axial direction of the speaker device. When the voice coil bobbin largely moves on a side of the pot type yoke, i.e., on a side opposite to a sound emitting side (downward), the connecting member made of the resin material collides with the frame and pot type yoke made of a metal material, and a large abnormal sound problematically occurs.
There are also known a multi-functional vibrating actuator (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-117486) which prevents direct collision of the yoke and a cover and prevents a abnormal sound by collision from occurring when the magnetic circuit causes an abnormal vibration, and a multi-functional sound production model (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-278794) which prevents a deformation of a diaphragm and a damage due to the collision of the components with each other when an impact power is received.